Within the Mirage
by eeveekitty85
Summary: A boring planet hides a mysterious secret. Seeing is definitely not believing in a place where people can die in their sleep. And guess what? The TARDIS has landed there. A Stella fic, subtle 9Rose, R&R for cookies!
1. Another boring family holiday

**Within the Mirage Part One**

**Notes: **Finally, a Stella sequel! If you haven't read the two prequels, tough titty. I'm not going to explain them to you. If you have, WELCOME BACK! I welcome you with open arms and an insane smile. This is not going to be as action packed as it's prequels and I don't think it'll be as long…but read it anyway! I know you'll enjoy my subtle 9Rose, not so subtle StellaJack (wait and see!) and as ever, the crazy humour of Eevee. Huzzah!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"'Tranquillity' doesn't sound very exciting to me," said Stella, idly pinging the bell that was inexplicably attached to the TARDIS console. The Doctor slapped her hand away.

"It's not meant to be exciting, we're going there for a holiday," he said, barely concealing his own disgust that he was landing on a planet called 'Tranquillity'.

"I had enough of boring family holidays back at home," said Stella.

"Stop moaning. There's bound to be some alcohol somewhere about," said Jack, busily helping the Doctor land the ship. They felt it shudder to a halt.

"It is a hot planet isn't it?" asked Rose anxiously. "You can't have a holiday without tanning."

"OK, look. It's a boring, peaceful but beautiful planet with almost no pollution, sunny beaches and alcohol," said the Doctor impatiently. "Sorry Stella, no adventures today, but if you don't like it you can stay here."

"Yeah, like _you _wanted to land on this planet either," she said irritably. "Of course I'm coming."

"Then let's go," said the Doctor with a forced smile.

It was, as the Doctor had predicted, a boring, peaceful but beautiful planet. They were on some sort of island. On one side of them was lush green, on the other golden beaches, separated only by a thin strip of smooth pebbles. It was hot enough to get a tan without feeling uncomfortable. It was a paradise.

It was also deserted.

"You said there'd be alcohol," said Jack, who already sensed he was going to be very bored here.

"I thought there'd be people," said the Doctor. He paused. "There _should _be people." He turned back to the TARDIS. "Maybe we landed—" But the TARDIS had gone. "Now where did that get to?"

"Where are _you _going?" shrieked Stella suddenly.

"Doctor, you're…you're fading away," said Rose, her eyes wide with confusion. The Doctor turned back to his companions to find exactly the same thing was happening to them.

"What's going on?" asked Jack's head. Then they all disappeared completely.

"Tranquillity my ass," muttered Stella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Someone's here?_

_Four of them, and their space craft._

_Why would they come here?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"OK, can everyone still hear me?" asked Jack slowly. There was a mutter of agreement. "Well, that's one thing then. Doctor, where are you?"

"Trying to find the TARDIS," said the Doctor's voice, just before there was a muffled bang. "Ah. Found it."

"Did you walk into it?" accused Rose.

"Of course not," said the Doctor quickly. There was a pause. "Well that's odd."

"What is?" asked Jack's voice. Footsteps could be heard as he tried to make his way towards the Doctor's voice, then a cry of pain and a loud slapping noise.

"Mind my feet!" cried Stella.

"OK, everybody walk towards my voice," said the Doctor. He began humming the Eastenders themetune.

"Eastenders?" laughed Rose, before she too walked into the TARDIS. There were two other thuds as Jack and Stella also connected with it.

"We all here? OK, put your hand out and touch the TARDIS," commanded the Doctor's voice.

Stella reached out a hand and rested it on the wood. Nothing happened for a moment.

Small veins of blue began to span outwards from her hand, slowly as first, then faster, thicker strands that covered the whole ship until it was completely visible.

"Well this is just…" Stella searched for a word. "Neat."

"I guess seeing isn't believing anymore then?" said Rose. "Does it work with people?" She felt the Doctor's hand slip into hers.

"Guess so," he said, as he slowly came into view. She grinned at him.

"So what's causing it?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_We do have the most beautiful planet in the solar system, or so they think._

_But…but surely they know?_

_Apparently not._

…_Find them._

_I assure you sir, that will be easier said than done._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Just a little teaser to get you all back into the groove…

I'm sure you'll all be excited to know that I'm offering the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award for Master of Observation for this chapter! If you can find the hidden quote from book, film or TV show, you get the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award to do what you will with. Write it upon your profile or just lie happy in the knowledge that you've won something. Huzzah!

The Grand Quoting Master

Eevee


	2. But in dreams

**Within the Mirage Part Two**

**Notes: **Hmm, well I'm not sure about this chapter. I don't know whether the StellaJack really works or not, but I can't take it out now I guess. It would kinda muck it all up. But really, tell me if it sucks cos I'll rewrite it. Anyway, to my reviewers.

**Morph: **Ahhh, the recipes are back I see! Funny, I just saw Macbeth…I mean, the McScottish Play. Is that what they call it? Meh. I'm glad you liked it…again, tell me if the StellaJack really does suck, because I'm having bad bad doubts about it and I trust you and Cossie to tell me I suck!

**Dingbatt: **Yup, she's back. And so are you! Thanks for your review.

**Banshee: **Lol, at least someone's glad about the StellaJack. I have no idea where this came from, I just thought it would be really neat…not an actiony one, but sort of mysterious…and of course humour. No story is complete without it!

**Uh.yeah: **Ahhh, good…she's almost seems like a real companion now. I find myself having conversations with a mysterious interviewer about how awesome it is to play her…anyway, you didn't need to know that, so let's pretend I didn't say it, k? I wish I had your faith in the relationships and the plot…I hope it's a good as you think it will be. I'd hate to let anyone down.

**YamiKITG: **I see you've made use of my anon reviews again. I got all irritated with a flamer, so I blocked them…but now they're back. Ahhh, good…I'm glad you're enjoying.

**Tai: **Hhmmmm…I know you…you're that one…no, no that's not it. Hmmm…anyway stranger, thanks for your review! I told you I loved humour…I figured that would get some laughs from your corner.

**Becsy: **Ahhh, my excitable sugar eating one. I'm glad I made you smile…I hope you win the award some time soon.

**Cloud: **You are very obsessed…I'm worried. But thanks for reviewing.

**Jessie Wings: **Sorry Jess, but I guess you're outnumbered by shippers over here. Don't worry, I am convinced that I will never write a full out soppy fic, but subtle hinting is true to the show, and that's what I have to do! Confusing, eh? Good! I'm actually writing a decent mystery then. OK, I'll shove Stella more into the spot light…but I wouldn't want to be accused of 'Sue-ing now, would I?

**As for the Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award, **I thought there were some Buffy fans here! The quote was 'Well this is just…neat', said by Spike in an episode of season two where all the costumes turned real…and neat it was. Better luck next time, Chubbers!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"We should split up," said Jack. "There's four of us, and the maximum amount of people we're going to be able to see is two at a time thanks to this touchy feely stuff. It makes sense."

"And look for what?" asked Stella. "I'm as thrilled as you are that we're not just going on some stupid holiday, but what are we actually doing now? Looking for trouble?"

"She's got a point," put in Rose. "This might just be an ordinary deal for this planet."

"But it's a defence mechanism," said the Doctor. "All this…it's not real. It's meant to confuse us. We…we can't see anything unless we touch it. I wouldn't be surprised…" To _his _surprise, he completely forgot what he was saying as a wave of drowsiness washed over him. "I…I wouldn't be surprised…if…"

"Does…does anyone else feel…" began Rose as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Sleepy…?" muttered Jack as he slipped softly to the floor.

"Doctor…" muttered Rose, her face screwing up in confusion. "What…?"

"Here he comes…Mr Sandman…" babbled Stella. "It's like that book…where…where Moonface falls sleep…there's a pixie…and a flying bed…" Nobody paid any attention because they weren't listening by now or they didn't know what the heck she was on about (Chubby Chub Awards for anyone who can tell me).

A minute later they were all deep in slumber, invisible sleepers in a fake world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_You're right of course, but what else can we do? If they start dreaming…_

_My men will find them in time._

_Time is one thing we're lacking._

_I don't understand sir._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rose! Rose for God's sake, your alarm's been goin' off for ages, you'll be late."

"Neeeeuuuurgghhh," said Rose, rolling over.

"Get up sweetheart! Mickey'll be here in twenty minutes!"

"Mum?" Rose sat up and blinked. "Mum what's going on? Where's the Doctor?"

"Who love? Is this some guy you met last night? Honestly, you should be looking after the relationships you have got, not worrying about the ones you haven't," said Jackie as she busily put Rose's clothes in her drawer. "The state you were in last night! I don't think I've ever seen you so drunk! Take after your aunt, you do, she never could hold her drink."

Rose watched her, feeling very much like her head was going to come unattached at any moment and fly off into the blue yonder. What was going on? Where was the Doctor? Why was she back here, in her screamingly pink room, talking to her mum about Mickey? Or rather, listening to her mum talk.

"The kettle's just boiled if you want tea, but for goodness sake hurry up. Breakfast is on the table."

She left as Rose struggled to find some clothes. Where was that…no, she'd bought that with the Doctor. Or…

"Mum, are you sure…you don't know anyone called the Doctor do you?" she yelled through the door as she clambered into some jeans.

"Doctor Harris you mean?"

"No, just…just the Doctor!"

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about Rose," said Jackie over her shoulder as she loaded the washing machine. Rose sat herself down at the table and buttered some toast.

"I'm telling you," she said. "There was this man, a Northern guy, called the Doctor. I've been travelling with him, remember? Or have we landed before I meet him…wait, no, that would mean there'd be two of me."

"Rose love, what _are _you talking about?" demanded Jackie, pushing her hair out of her face to glare at her daughter. "Have you been picking up strange men?"

"No, no he's not a stranger. He's my best friend, he's…" But Rose ran out of words.

"You better not let Mickey hear you talking about some other guy," warned her mother darkly. She looked worried suddenly. "Here, you're not feeling ill are you? Do you have a temperature?" She tried to feel her forehead.

"No, I'm _fine_," insisted Rose. She stopped. "No I'm not. I'm…I'm on Tranquillity. I'm…I'm on an alien planet and I fell…I fell asleep." She sprang to her feet. "I'm dreaming mum! I'm not really here! There was this…well, we don't know what it was, but me and Jack and Stella and the Doctor, none of us could see each other, and we couldn't find the TARDIS either. Something must be affecting us…"

"Oh Rose, you're not well," sighed Jackie. "Look at you, talking nonsense like that, I warned you not to drink so much! You'd better go back to bed, I'll call Mickey. Go on."

Rose trailed back to her bedroom, feeling completely and utterly baffled. She crept between her pink sheets. What had happened to the Doctor? He couldn't have…he couldn't have sent her back? Would he do that?

Rose felt a sudden sinking feeling. Of course he'd do that, that's the sort of pig headed noble thing he _would _do. Then again, he'd looked pretty asleep the last time she'd seen him.

Was it possible she was still on Tranquillity and really was just dreaming? Rose pinched herself viciously. It did nothing to waken her.

She was awake, she felt certain.

So where were the others?

Rose sighed and sank back into her pillows. She'd figure it out when she wasn't so tired.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jack, get your ass down here!" yelled Stella as she clipped on her earring back. She glanced at the little girl next to her. "By the way Chris, ass is a very naughty word and if I ever hear you say it…" She trailed off. The girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and wandered into the living room.

"Jack, if you make us late!"

"I'm coming already!"

The doorbell rang and Stella wrenched open the door. A teenage girl smiled at her.

"Hi Ms Harkness," said the girl cheerily.

"Hi Molly, Christina's in the living room, OK? Bed at six thirty, food in the fridge, we'll be back at about half ten, got it?"

"Sure," said Molly. Christina came hurtling out of the living room and flung herself at the older girl. She picked her up. "Hey there little bit."

"Come and see my painting," insisted Chris.

"In the kitchen," supplied Stella, fumbling in her handbag as the girls moved into the other room, Chris chattering happily. "Jack!"

"Ready," announced Jack as he came down the stairs. He grabbed his keys. "See you later Trouble!" Chris giggled from the kitchen, sticking her head around the door.

"You're the one in trouble," she confided. Jack ruffled her hair.

"I can handle Mummy. Have a good time."

"Jack Harkness, if you don't get out here _now_ I'm going to set a Dalek on you!" screamed Stella from outside. Jack grinned at Chris and swept out of the house.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Surely your knowledge of the defences on this planet stretch further than that?_

_I know there is a generator. It creates particles that deceive the eyes._

_Exactly right. But an overdose of these particles, when one is not acclimatised to them, results in drowsiness and ultimately, sleep._

_I still don't quiet understand sir._

_Oh come on Crag! You know what happens to those who fall asleep outside the fortress!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am _this _close to leaving you on some deserted planet for good," warned Stella as Jack tossed her the keys.

"Course you are," said Jack amiably, climbing into the passenger seat. Suddenly she laughed.

"I'm acting like some old naggy housewife, aren't I?"

"I was beginning to wonder where you'd left your sense of humour," agreed Jack.

"I don't think I gave my dad enough credit y'know, bringing up the four of us," she said as she pulled out onto the motorway. "I can't have been the easiest child to nurture."

"You say 'nurture' or 'torture'?" teased Jack.

"Shut up," said Stella. She sighed. "How did we get here Jack? We were supposed to be free agents, travelling through space and time, saving planets…"

"Yeah well, things change," said Jack, stiffening suddenly. "And we can't exactly do that without the Doctor, can we?"

"I can't believe they're both…" Stella trailed off. "Sorry. I shouldn't have started this conversation."

"It's OK," said Jack. "You've got stuff on your mind. That's fine." There was a pause.

"Sometimes I feel like…" Stella swallowed. "Like the only reason we got married is because we're the only ones left. I always figured it would be them, that we'd be at their wedding."

"Instead we get engaged and they get killed," completed Jack. "It's so screwed up."

"Sorry about the Dalek thing. First thing that came to mind."

"No wonder."

"Let's take a detour," said Stella suddenly, swinging off to the left. "We both need to get this out in the open."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_I had forgotten sir._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are we headed now?" asked Jack, curious. He suddenly looked hopeful. "McDonalds?"

"Jack!" complained Stella. "It's our anniversary, not a fry up with the lads!"

"So…"

"The cemetery."

They drove in silence for a while.

"You're crazy." Stella pulled over sharply and stopped the car to glare at him.

"I'm crazy! You're the one who never talks about them, never! You keep it all bottled up! It's not healthy Jack! You're killing yourself!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we did get married because there was nothing left, nothing. No TARDIS, no friends…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," said Stella bitterly.

"Wake up Stella! They're dead, gone! No amount of opening up or grieving will bring them back!" He got out of the car. "I'll take the bus home."

Stella stared at the road in front of her. She thumped her head against the wheel.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she muttered to herself as she started the ignition.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Do not forget again! If these strangers dream they are living they will live. If they dream they are dying they will die. And however hostile they may be, I want no blood on my hands! Find them!_

_At once, sir._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella gasped, expecting to wake up from a weird twisted dream where…But she was still sat there, in a car that wasn't hers, wedding ring firmly in place. What the _hell_ was going on? When did she get married to _Jack_? When did Rose and the Doctor _die_?

She panicked suddenly. The last thing she could remember was being on that creepy little planet, Tranquillity. What if something had happened to her there and she'd been living with some obscure form of amnesia?

How would that even work anyway?

She started the car, intending to drive around a bit until things made sense. She figured they'd have to at some point…and then she could go home. Home to where though? Her flat? The TARDIS? Her house with Jack and a daughter?

The other car came out of nowhere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Dun dun DUN! Come on Chubbers, interpret Stella's weird speech…and tel me if you hate this chapter!


	3. Time is a squiggle

**Within the Mirage Part Three**

**Notes: **Well, we're going to explore a few more dreams now. Take my hand gentle reader…that's right…imagine I'm wearing a leather coat and false ears…now, run!

**Uh.yeah: **Oh good…see, I know you guys will always review, but it's _because _you're so wonderful that I hate the thought of letting you all down, you see? I know, they're having odd dreams…and yes, a plot emergeth! Amazing really. I'm glad you share my opinions on Stella…maybe I should sell her to Russell T Davies, eh? On the condition that I get to play her…I need to stop thinking about that…

**Becsy: **STAY AWAY FROM THE SUGAR! I love writing Jackie, she's so great…well, some people have dreams about this kind of thing, and sometimes they actually CAN die from them. Sometimes if people dream of falling from a really high height, they brain sends signals to their heart telling it to stop because it believes them to be dead…more often than not they wake up though. One I dreamt I was drowning in lava…anyway, let's not get into my dreams because most of them include some form of weirdness. Well, it does make me feel clever when people _don't _get it, but I enjoy it so much when they do!

**Morph: **Ahhh good, natural is good. Yeah, you are wrong. Sorry about that. And you don't really think I'd kill off my lovely Stella, do you? Although it would make an _excellent _end to the series. Hmmm, I'll think about that.

**Wolf-of-insanity: **What, even the Pokemon ones? And YAY, a new reviewer…thanks for reading! And also may I present to you the Master of Observation Award (Chubby Chub Chub Chub). You're now a Chubber! Congratulations!

**Jacey 925: **Thanks for your review…you're also now a Chubber! Well done indeed!

**Jessie: **Magic…pudding…? She does get as many lines! I'm very fair with her! I treat them all equally! Ahh well, there's a thing about the name coming up…I don't want to spoil it for you but it's something to do with la belle France.

**Anjelic-nija: **Wow, so many new reviewers! I am very overwhelmed…thanks so much! It's another one of those 'Eevee had a screwy dream' concepts really, but I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing! Cookies be upon you!

**Tai: **YES! YOU GOT IT! Well done indeed Tai! You can now display upon your profile 'I have won eeveekitty85's Master of Observation Award (Chubby Chub Chub Chub) for spotting a secret quote! I'm a Chubber!' Huzzah! Aww, you're so sweet and supportive…love ya Tai! Ahh, that is the nub and gist of this chapter…what is the Doctor dreaming of? Shippers would say Rose. Others would say Jack. Really weird obscure people might even say Stella. I say merely…read the chapter!

**Cloud: **No more of a nerd than me, my chum! I've read more Enid Blyton than you can shake a stick at. Well, I can promise no one will get ripped to shreds, OK? Keep reading my dear. You're a Chubber now! Praise be!

**Banshee: **Another Chubber! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who adored Enid Blyton as a child. Well, I'll consider letting her be OK…since everyone's so concerned about her…

I'm very impressed with theamount of Chubbers...maybe I should start making it harder, eh?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Crag! Crag, over here! We found them!_

_Are they harmed?_

_One. A female. She's showing signs of distress._

_Take her to the infirmary, but leave the others in a spare room of the fortress._

_We found something else._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Samantha, you're still thinking of Time as a straight line!" said the Doctor impatiently. He drew a squiggle on the board. "_This _is Time!"

"But Time is lineal," protested Sam, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"Time is a squiggle," insisted the Doctor. "Time overlaps and loops. You can be born in 2000 and die in 1896."

"Not possible," replied Sam. The Doctor sighed.

"Samantha, you are held back by your own mind. Open up a little! Try to understand that Time is not orderly! How would time travel be possible if it was?"

"We can only move forwards, not backwards. I do listen to the news. Someone found a way of moving at the speed of light. He went forwards, or so we presume. He couldn't get back again."

"Human technology," said the Doctor dismissively. "It's pathetic. Good job too, else you'd be plundering your own resources from the past. Greedy nature."

A bell rang in the distance and the students began to pack away.

"Your homework is questions 6 on page 32!" he called out above the noise. "And for God's sake Samantha, think _outside _the box. OK?" He rubbed his eyes as they filed out. Teaching Physics to irritating university students. Rose would laugh at him now.

The Doctor almost kicked himself for thinking about her as he packed away his notes and walked to his car.

_Shut up. Shut up thinking about her. You have better things to think about._

He thought about marking instead, leaning against his car. An old model. He liked old cars. He let his forehead drop onto the roof.

Essays to mark on the theory of antimatter.

He'd tried explaining antimatter to her once. She'd made a weak joke about 'Auntie Matter' and dissolved into giggles.

_Shut up. Think of something else. Anything else._

_'All the things we talk about _

_You know they stay on my mind _

_On my mind _

_All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time _

_After time, after time' _

It wasn't even a very good joke. Of course, Jack had loved it. Stella too. They were all so _young_.

It had been unexpected, out of the blue. He hadn't thought…she was the last one he thought would leave him. He thought…

_What? What did you think? That there was…?_

A spark. He thought maybe there'd be a chance of them maybe…but it didn't matter, not now.

_'Don't say a word _

_I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything' _

How long had it taken for the rest of his team to disband?

Jack had been the first to go, which was surprising too. He'd found a planet he felt at home on, and though he never really wanted to leave, he knew it was time.

Stella stuck it out, tried to make it work.

_But there wasn't a spark…_

The Doctor couldn't help thinking of her as just a little girl, someone he'd brought by mistake or out of pity.

He realised she meant more to him than that when she asked to be taken home.

_'Please don't walk away _

_I know you wanna stay _

_If you just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything' _

And what of Rose? What of his Rose?

Married.

_Fool._

The Doctor rubbed his face. And tried to forget.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_What is that?_

_We haven't been able to get into it yet, but we scanned it._

_And?_

_Alien. Possibly their space craft._

_Try to move it. Take it back to the fortress and study it. It may be useful to Esprit._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Beans on toast again eh Doctor?" he muttered to himself as he watched the microwave. "I really should learn how to cook."

A news programme blared out from the TV. They were talking about that scientist again, the one who had gone time travelling into the future but hadn't come back. As he picked up the TV guide he saw there would be a special 'Panorama' on where he could be now. Stupid humans.

He sat down on the battered sofa, sinking so low into the cushions that he might as well have sat on the floor.

He didn't live in the TARDIS anymore, didn't want to. There were too many memories there. It was driving him mad.

One day, he reasoned, he would go travelling again.

He needed to heal first.

_'Some say that time changes _

_Best friends can become strangers' _

So he'd parked it on a street corner and visited it when he could to make repairs, keep upgrading it. He couldn't quite bring himself to let it die. She'd been through too much with him, his ship.

If only those walls could talk, right?

He closed his eyes for a moment, and for one glorious second he was back with Rose.

He opened them.

Everything was suddenly blindingly clear. Tranquillity. He…

He fell asleep.

He had to wake up.

He sprang to his feet and grabbed his TARDIS key and jacket, charging down the stairs outside his flat and onto the street. It was there, just as he knew it would be. He flung open the door.

For the second time since he'd met Rose, he was greeted with a normal sized, empty police box.

"OK," he said. "So I can't travel my way out. So what next?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella screamed.

The other car swerved around hers, brushing it as it roared past without even stopping.

Stella kept screaming. Her car alarm went off, almost in competition with her.

And then she was silent, listening to the equal, blaring tones.

Jack was back, drawn to the noise and screech of tyres. He banged on the window.

"Stella! Stella open the car!" he yelled through the glass. She looked up at him. Her eyes looked sort of puffy, like they did early in the morning when she wasn't properly awake yet. She switched off the alarm and stepped out of the car, trembling as she fell into Jack's open arms.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the car. One side had a long mark down it where the paint had been scraped off, and a mirror was missing.

"It came out of nowhere," she whispered back. "Jack, this isn't right…"

"Ssssh, calm down, you've had a shock," said Jack, stroking her hair. She pushed him away gently.

"No, this…" She struggled to explain. "I'm dreaming this, all of this. It's just a dream. Me, you and Chris…it's all me. It's not real, and I'm going to wake up."

Jack stared at her for a moment, looking almost amused, then everything around her faded into nothing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_How is the girl?_

_Normal again Crag. Her heart rate has slowed down. We were able to identify her species as 'human', and we are monitoring her to make sure everything is as it should be._

_Good. I will tell Esprit; he'll be relieved she isn't harmed. The others are well?_

_Of course. We put them in a spare room, just as you asked. We're running tests now to discover their species'._

_They all looked alike._

_Deceptive, I assure you. We've already made some interesting progress regarding the eldest male. We think he may be a Time Lord. _

_Impossible._

_That's as may be. But we need to find some way of waking them up before anything serious happens._

_No! They will remain asleep._

_But Crag— _

_Not by my choice. There is no choice. They must wake themselves…who's there? _

_Curio, sir. I've been monitoring the human girl. She's waking up already!_

_You see Juno? They will wake when they are ready._

_But what if they don't?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I guess it's getting a little confusing with our aliens, but stick with it…if you follow the dialogue carefully, you should be able to work out who's who. Esprit is boss, Crag is his second, and Juno and Curio are just people who work for them. Their names and who's saying what doesn't really matter, it's _what _they're saying that's important.

Anyway, you'll find out more about them as the story progresses. The race of aliens are called the Espritans (after their esteemed leader), for a reason that ties in with the name 'Tranquillity'. If anyone works it out…well, it'll be a miracle, and I'll make up an amazing award just for them.

The song in this was a particularly pretty one called 'Say Anything' by Good Charlotte.

Keep reading…

Eevee


	4. We really don't know each other at all

**Within the Mirage Part Four**

**Notes: **Well, I'm vaguely concussed from playing hockey, bruised all over from falling over several times afterwards (and finding it hilarious at the time), I have a stomach bug, I'm feeling very depressed and I've just watched two and a half solid hours of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. So you can already tell how much sense this chapter is going to make.

**Morph: **I do love a good Good Charlotte song…I may use another. I thought I'd better vary my songs a bit from Robbie, Robbie and more Robbie. Yes…heeeheee…in the mood I'm in, her death does seem imminent. Thank you for reviewing.

**Jessie: **Continue to sing, you know how much I love it. Yes, it's confusing, but what do you expect? Did you read my notes? I'm bloody concussed! And I'm still writing for you! My dedication KNOWS NO BOUNDS!

**Angelic-ninja: **Well, it all came from watching 3rd Rock from the Sun. I started putting the Doctor in the place of Dick and everything went screwy…oh the immense fun I am having today.

**Dingbatt: **Ahh, my Dingbatt. I will keep at it…even though I'm feeling very very very bad. (whimper) Send me presents.

**Uh.yeah: **I think he'd be a really good teacher…he just seems the type somehow. Lol, I'm sending her to him right now along with a lot of money.

**Becsy: **Well, we get a little more interaction with the aliens in this chapter so it should sort itself out. Thanks for the cake! I'll try not to throw it up, or, as is more likely, fall over something and drop it on the floor.

**Banshee: **Yeah, I thought we needed some friendly aliens. In this fic, the baddie will be…but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you! ;)

**Ark Led: **My proudest work is my cliffhangers…I love that their lives depend on me…and they're not very safe at the moment because I have the Hitchhiker's theme tune in my head and may do something dangerous, strangely philosophical and to do with a small yellow fish. And I may also do all of this whilst putting on the exceedingly crap American accent that the original Zaphod seems to like so much. Huzzah!

**Yami: **I can assure you, it will all make sense soon, but not very soon, because I think I might fall over again.

**Tai: **The ears are essential. Don't knock them. I had a feeling 'Time is a squiggle' would live on, but then I had to pass it off as me falling over again. Although I must congratulate you as the only one who is even vaguely close to guessing the scrap of sense behind Esprit and Tranquillity! Keep updating me on the diary front. Yes, NOTE TO EVERYONE. KEEP AN EYE ON TAI'S PROFILE FOR A SPECIAL STELLA FIC WRITTEN BY BOTH OF US. DIB DIB DIB.

**Jen: **I will indeed.

**Cossie: **I actually cheered when I saw the return of the wonderful you. Then I started singing the Hitchhiker's theme tune, but that's another story. Enjoy my confusing, concussed mess.

**Mei: **Mei, I think the only thing that could make me more confused in the brain department was your review. It astounded me beyond all measure and I have the sudden urge to start talking like whoever the hell voiced the original Guide and tell you that 'In the beginning the Universe was created. This made a lot of people angry and was considered a bad move.' Dib dib dib.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You sound like a crazy person," noted Mickey as he bit into a hamburger. "Are you sure—"

"I'm not cheating on you Mickey," said Rose impatiently. "I promise this is true! I know it's hard to believe…"

"Hard to believe?" Mickey swallowed. "You've just told me you've been travelling with an alien in a police box and all this is a dream! Sounds like you're on somethin' to me."

"Well I guess it does sound ridiculous when you put it like that," she muttered, scuffing her feet against the slightly sticky floor. Fast food restaurants. Always so…sticky.

"You're right, it does sound ridiculous," said Mickey, staring hard at her. "And even if it's true, and I'm not saying I believe you yet, but what are you going to do about it?"

"Not sure," she admitted. "Will you help me then?"

"Rose, this is stupid," said Mickey bluntly.

"I need to get back to him," she insisted.

"Yeah, right. You really do sound like a couple y'know." He looked slightly peeved. Rose glanced at him awkwardly.

"It's complicated," she said. Mickey sighed.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said shortly. "Where do we start?"

Rose smiled at him. "We need to find the TARDIS I s'pose."

"That's the police box, right?" asked Mickey, taking another bite. He chewed thoughtfully. "There's one in the court, down by your part of the estate. It's been there for years. Covered in graffiti."

"Then that's it," said Rose, getting to her feet and running out of the door.

"Rose!" Mickey looked at his hamburger mournfully and took a last bite, before tearing after her.

If Rose had been expecting to find the TARDIS in the same state it had been on Tranquillity, she was sadly mislead.

The poor TARDIS was dead, she could tell as she laid a hand on it. It no longer hummed beneath her fingertips. The door hung off it's hinges slightly and it was covered in crude graffiti. The blue paint had been completely picked off in some places and it was surrounded by cigarette butts.

Rose unwillingly let out a little moan of unhappiness as Mickey caught up with her.

"I never said it was pretty," he warned her. "And you're saying this piece of junk can travel through time?"

"It could," said Rose. "It's dead now."

"'Ow can it be dead? S'just a machine." He gave it a little kick.

"Don't!" exclaimed Rose. She pushed open the door gently and was puzzled to find something heavy propped against it on the other side.

The Doctor fell out, nearly hitting her, and onto the ground, unmoving and silent. A quick glance into the rest of the TARDIS showed it was no longer the vast space Rose knew it as. She focused her attention on the Doctor.

Mickey squatted down. His eyes widened. "Oh my God…This guy's dead." Rose screamed.

"No!" She fell to the ground and rolling the Doctor over so he was facing the open sky. His eyes stared lifelessly back into hers. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Rose, snap out of it!" said Mickey sharply. She started sobbing instead.

"My Doctor, my Doctor," she mumbled almost incomprehensively. She touched his face gingerly. It was stone cold. She retched suddenly and Mickey was instantly at her side, rubbing her back.

"Calm down Rose," he said, trying to help her up. She stood, trembling, trying to focus on not throwing up. Mickey led her away slowly.

"He was dead," she wept as he sat her down on a bench.

"That was the Doctor, right?" asked Mickey gently. He put his arm around her and she collapsed against him. He could feel her shaking. "Oh Rose…"

"How can I get back now Mickey?" she wailed. "He was everything to me!" Mickey stiffened suddenly.

"So you were cheating on me," he said, moving away from her.

"Mickey, you and me aren't even _together _any more!" she screamed at him. He flinched, turning away. "None of this is real! The Doctor is alive, and I'll get back to him somehow, I know I will. I'm going to wake up!"

The instant she said it, the scene around her disappeared. She could feel a hard surface beneath her. Everything was black.

She opened her eyes and sat bolt upright.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yippee! Another bloody hospital," said Stella sarcastically as she saw where she was. She was almost certain she was awake now. She'd pinched herself viciously a few times and it had hurt, but what did that mean exactly? Apart from the fact that whoever came up with the idea of pinching yourself to see if you're awake was obviously a sadist.

So here she was again, in a cheerfully orange and puce coloured room full of scary looking medical tools. She was relieved to see there was nothing that looked like a bulldog clip. She still had nightmares about that one.

She swung her legs off the bed and was very disturbed to see she had some sort of probe stuck in the back of her hand. She clenched her teeth and yanked it out. The machines next to her immediately flatlined and some sort of klaxon started sounding. Stella clapped her hands over her ears and ran for the door.

She wrenched it open only for something to run into her.

"Gaaaah!" said Stella, clutching her heart as she took a few paces backwards. The thing looked equally shocked. It was vaguely humanoid, which was good, because Stella had never been good with tentacles. It was also a sort of pale blue colour and it looked very relieved.

"You're OK," it said happily.

"Yes, joy to the world," said Stella. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?" He smiled.

"You are funny, for a human," he said. "I am Curio."

"Stella," she muttered. "Why am I in a hospital ward?"

"You were in great distress," he explained, crossing the room and taking up a little hand held computer. "You were having a nightmare, yes?"

"Of sorts," said Stella, who was feeling very confused and got the distinct impression nothing was going to be done about this. "But I'm fine now."

"I must say, I'm very impressed that you woke yourself up," said Curio. "Some never wake up."

"Thanks, I'm sure," she said. "Where are my friends?"

"The humans are on the opposite side of the fortress. The Time Lord is currently being studied in the room next door," said Curio. "Would you like to visit them?"

"How do you know he's a Time Lord? And…fortress?"

He smiled. "We call it that although it is not a tool of war. It is where we live, all of us. We are few in number now. We cannot live outside for reasons you yourself experienced."

"Shame, it's really pretty," noted Stella.

"We visit it occasionally," said Curio. "We have found, over the years, that we have adapted to the particles in the air. But it is still safer to live here." He put down the computer. "As for the Time Lord, we ran several tests on him. We were amazed with our findings. We believed them all to be dead."

"Huh?" Stella felt puzzled. She suddenly realised she knew little about the Time Lords, and the Doctor for that matter. "They're all dead?"

"Except your friend."

"How did that happen?"

"The Time War of course," said Curio, looking bemused. "Surely he has spoken of it?"

"Guess I'm not important enough to tell," said Stella. She felt bitter. Wasn't she one of the team now? "I don't want to see him," she decided. "I want to see the others."

"I'll clear it with Esprit," said Curio, picking up a little microphone and speaking quietly into it. He nodded a few times. "OK. This way."

As Stella followed him, she quizzed him more about his strange country. "So what's with the sleeping powder?"

"Particles in the air," corrected Curio. "They are dispensed by a generator on the far side of this island. They were meant to be a defence mechanism, indeed, they were meant to be programmed so they would only affect our enemies. But we soon found we were not immune."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Most of our people fell asleep," he said simply. "They could not be sustained. There are under one hundred of us left now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was long ago."

"Yeah, but—" Stella bit her tongue to stop herself answering him. Was this what it was like for the Doctor? Alone in the Universe, the last of your species…she couldn't even imagine that. As a child she had felt very alone, the only daughter in a house with three brothers and a mum who worked abroad. She'd gone through the 'no one understands me' period of life. She'd been through being left behind by the Doctor and Rose.

But being truly alone must feel a lot worse.

They had reached a door. Like the rest of the fortress it was made of white stone that had a pearly quality to it. She pushed it open just as Rose sat bolt upright on one of the beds. They reminded Stella of Butlins' beds; the mattresses had that 'I'm made of plastic' quality to them. They looked at each other for a second then Rose suddenly, and without warning, burst into tears. Stella rushed to her, narrowly avoiding a collision with the bed post, but then felt very stupid because she wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Again, she felt a little bitter. She was the newbie, fine, good. But it sucked a little that the others were so close. Even now, when Rose was clearly upset about something, Stella didn't feel comfortable enough to even hug her.

Blow comfortable. Stella gave her an awkward, but perfectly friendly hug.

"I'm OK," said Rose, wiping her face on the back of her hand. Stella let her go, looking a little relieved. "I…just had a nightmare, that's all."

"You're not the only one, I assure you," said Stella. She glanced at the other bed in the room, where Jack was sleeping peacefully for the moment. "What did you dream about?"

"Getting left behind," said Rose vaguely, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She suddenly spotted Curio. "Hi." He nodded his head in response.

"That's Curio," said Stella. "And, uh, this is Rose."

"Pleased to meet you," said Curio politely. He turned to leave. "I must report back to Esprit. You are free to wander wherever you chose, but please do not touch anything that looks too important." He smiled briefly. Then he added a warning: "Do not try and wake the other human. It would be unsafe for him."

"Like waking a sleep walker?" asked Rose.

"I imagine so," said Curio. "I will talk to you both later. I hope your friend wakes up soon."

"Thanks," said Stella, as he left the room. She turned back to Rose. "Getting left behind, huh? That wouldn't make you cry if it was just a dream."

"It wasn't just that," said Rose, stretching out her back and shoulders. The plastic mattresses were as uncomfortable as they looked. "I dreamt the TARDIS was dead and beaten up. Jack was no where and the Doctor..."

"Also dead?" guessed Stella. Rose nodded, looking subdued. A moment later she laughed.

"I'm such an idiot," she said. "I knew it was a dream really."

"But it still hurt," said Stella, trying to avoid her gaze. "I get that." Rose looked at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No! No, I'm fine and dandy," said Stella with a forced smile. Rose didn't look convinced.

"What did you dream about?"

Stella looked blankly at her. "I don't remember." She paused. "I'm going to explore."

"Thanks Stella," Rose called after her. The door clicked shut. Rose bit her lip. She looked at Jack. "Y'know, something's up with her. I don't know what, but she's acting strange." Jack didn't reply, since he was still very much asleep. "She's more perceptive than I thought she was too. Makes you think doesn't it?" She glanced at the closed door. "We don't really know Stella at all."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Aha! AHAHAHAHAHA! What's this? More mystery? By golly, I didn't see that coming, did you Crawdie?

Crawdie: Yes. The clue is in the genre.

Interesting, right? Maybe they can't trust Stella as much as they thought they could. Or maybe Stella's just irritated. Who knows? There are lots of things we can't possibly know the answer to. For example, I could tell you all that there's an asteroid out there that's made of jam and speaks French, and none of you would be able to prove me wrong. Just goes to show what a downright weird Universe we live in. So technically, if I wanted to, I could make Stella the bad guy. Interesting…very interesting…


	5. Rise and shine

**Within the Mirage Part Five**

**Notes: **Haha! I am writing again straight after finishing the previous chapter, so all the conditions I mentioned still apply! Except now I'm well enough to consume a big bag of crisps, so I'm hyper too! Huzzah! I've also just watched some of Wayne's World 2 and the Cowboy Bebop Movie, so I'm feeling excellent and senselessly violent. Do not be surprised if someone turns into a bounty hunter/clown. Zang!

No notes to individual reviewers. I'm tired and sleepy and I think I might fall over something. So I'll just say 'Let's jam!' to all those kind enough to reveal their innermost thoughts to me, and I do encourage you all to do so again when you are done reading. Thank you for your patronage.

ZANG!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Um, excuse me Doctor?"

He looked up from where he had previously been having a nice nap on his desk.

"What now Samantha?"

Sam scowled at him. "Our parents aren't paying £10000 a year for you to take a nap!"

He sat up and straightened his tie. "Samantha, I'm going to ask you to do something very important for me." She arched an eyebrow. "Shut up."

"I'm going to the Headmistress," she announced, sweeping from the room.

"Have fun," muttered the Doctor, before laying his head back down on the pile of essays that made a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

"You're gonna get fired for this," exclaimed Darv. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

"Yes. I'm going to eat this Hob Nob, then I want you all to be quiet and pretend to be atoms," said the Doctor, picking up a biscuit.

"You're not gonna go and…save your skin?" asked Darv, looking mightily confused.

"My skin is perfectly safe, thank you Darv," said the Doctor, trying not to make crumbs on his desk. "I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't actually matter if I lose my job or not, because I happen to be asleep."

"Right on!" said Darv.

"Thank you," said the Doctor in a muffled voice as he crammed the rest of the biscuit into his mouth. His class got on with quietly pretending to be atoms. Darv spent a good ten minutes looking for a missing proton before Samantha came back, looking incredibly happy with herself.

"You're to go and see the Headmistress at once," she said, her nose so high in the air that she almost tripped over Darv, who had come to the conclusion that his missing proton was somewhere under her left shoe.

"I think I'll just stay here," replied the Doctor. "In fact, I might help Darv." He got off his chair and dropped to the floor. "No, I won't do that. I'll fall asleep here instead."

"Have you all gone _mad_?" demanded Samantha, stamping her foot on Darv's hat. Thankfully he wasn't wearing it at the time, or he'd have acquired a strange and interesting new piercing from her heel.

"Samantha, remember what I said about shutting up," sad the Doctor. "It doesn't matter anymore you see. I'm asleep, I'm dreaming. I can't do anything about it, but at some point I'm going to wake up."

The last thing he saw of his own made up dimension was Samantha's mouth open in protest and Darv's joyful reunion with his missing proton, which had turned out to be a small plastic squirrel.

The Doctor now found himself in a laboratory surrounded by several blue people.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Rose had now counted the ceiling tiles twice and got a different answer each time. She was now talking to Jack, who continued to be very much asleep.

"I mean, we've only known her for what…two weeks? Plus that one day when she was fourteen," she said, lying on her own plastic mattress. She propped up her head with her elbow and looked at him. He was drooling slightly. "In all that time, you'd have thought I'd know her better. All I really know is that she's human, nineteen…" Rose ticked it off on her fingers. "…has six toes on one of her feet, likes swimming and rollerblading, has a dead brother…OK, when you line it all up it does look like a lot I s'pose." She sighed and rolled onto her back. "I just wish I knew _her _better, instead of random facts _about _her."

"You tried talking to her?"

"Not really, but…" She trailed off. Jack grinned at her. She laughed. "How long have you been pretending to be asleep?"

"Me? Pretend?" Jack looked shocked. "I wouldn't even dream of it."

"What did you dream of then?" asked Rose, smiling. Jack went an intriguing shade of red.

"I'd prefer not to talk about that," he mumbled. Rose scowled and looked like she was going to protest, so he quickly added, "So, you wanna find the Doctor now, or Stella? You've been whining about both of them for quiet some time now."

"Jack!" She hit him over the head with the plastic covered pillow. He ducked and brought up his arms to protect himself.

"You're so childish," he joked. Rose gave up and just threw it at him instead.

"Let's find Stella first," she decided. "We know where the Doctor is, so it makes sense to look for her. Besides, from what I heard he's still asleep."

"He'll work out the catch phrase sooner or later," said Jack.

"Catch phrase?"

"Don't tell me you didn't guess?" asked Jack. Rose looked puzzled. "What was the last thing you said before your dream disintegrated?" She shrugged. "I'm going to wake up? Ring any bells?"

"Oh right," she said, flushing a little and feeling stupid. "Yeah, I remember that. Well, he'll just have to wait here until we come back."

"Huh. If I know the Doctor, I'd say it was impossible for him to sit still long enough," said Jack dryly. Rose made for the door.

"It's not impossible," she said, winking. "Just highly improbable."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello," said the Doctor, beaming at his two new blue friends. "I'm the Doctor."

"We know who you are, Time Lord," said one of them in a voice that spoke of awe. They looked as if they were about to chant 'we are not worthy'.

"You have done your homework," said the Doctor, trying very hard not to burst into gales of laughter at this remark. He remembered his dream. "Want to explain what's going on?"

"Certainly," said one of them. "I am Curio, and this is Juno. We are Espritans, followers of the great leader Esprit of the planet Tranquillity."

"Esprit?" asked the Doctor. Something about the name sounded very familiar, particularly the way it was said. It sounded like 'Esprrree', with rolling 'r's that sounded almost… "That's French isn't it? Hmmm…I get it now. Tranquillité d'esprit. Peace of mind. I'm guessing that's what your little tricks are hoping to preserve, am I right?"

"They are defence mechanisms, to protect our planet from further war and invasion," said Juno, nodding his head.

"How does it work?" asked the Doctor.

"There is a generator on the far side of this island," explained Curio. "It produces particles that deceive the mind and ultimately cause sleep. They enter through the eyes."

"Explains the fact we couldn't see anything unless we were touching it," agreed the Doctor. "That's impressive technology."

"It is, sir," agreed Curio. "But unfortunately we are not as immune as we thought we were."

"How many of you are left?" he asked.

"Fewer than one hundred," said Juno. "But you sir, you are unique!"

"That's an interesting way of putting it I suppose," said the Doctor. "It's not something I chose."

"We know all about it," said Curio, his kind violet eyes staring deep into the Doctor's own. "The defence mechanisms were built to protect us from the Time War, the allies of the Daleks. Ultimately it destroyed all who lived in the open air."

"You were part of the Time War?" asked the Doctor eagerly, as if he was the nerdy kid trying to get in with the cool crowd at school.

"It is not something we chose," echoed Juno. The Doctor nodded.

"Where are my friends?"

"Exploring the fortress. Would you like us to locate them for you?"

"Nah, it's OK, they'll be fine," said the Doctor. "I need to know more about your people." He grinned in a way that sent shivers down Curio's spine. "Take me to your leader."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella had not gone looking for trouble, but it had quickly caught up with her. She was currently standing with a large shiny dangerous looking object pointed at her head.

"Why isn't anyone ever pleased to see me?" she wondered aloud.

"Why are you not in your room?" asked the decidedly grumpy Espritan who was holding the large shiny dangerous looking object, and, for added effect, scowling at her.

"Curio…said I could explore…I haven't touched anything," said Stella slowly. The Espritan sighed and lowered his weapon.

"Curio is too reckless," he said. "My name is Crag."

"Stella Brinley," she said.

"I will escort you back to your room, Miss Stella Brinley," said Crag. "Please be more careful next time."

"OK," said Stella in a higher pitched voice than she would have liked. She cleared her throat. "Where are we?" The corridor around them was white, like the rest of the fortress, but the lighting seemed different, softer. It could almost be described as faintly pink.

"The nursery quarters," said Crag, in a less menacing tone. "We raise our children here, deep in the heart of the fortress, where the particles cannot reach them."

Stella glanced at a nearby door, which had a circular window in it. She glanced at Crag enquiringly and he nodded. She looked through the window.

Two adorable blue children were playing inside, watched over by their mother. One of them was playing with a little furry creature that was purring happily, and the other was skipping around the room, seemingly oblivious to everyone around her. She was singing shrilly. Stella couldn't quite make out the words, but they seemed to be something like 'Circles are pretty…something, something… tasty wonderful…something, something…black gravy.'

"They're really sweet," she commented as they walked on. Crag smiled properly for the first time.

"They are mine," he said. "Elka and Telson. And my wife, Sharna." They walked in silence back to her room, and met Jack and Rose on the way.

"There you are!" said Jack. Stella laughed nervously.

"Uh…hi Jack," she said, trying her best to forget about her stupid dream. "This is Crag." Crag was at that moment talking to himself, or he appeared to be. All became clear however when he turned slightly to reveal a small walkie talkie.

"Your comrade has just been admitted to Esprit's office. I am to escort you there," he said stiffly. "Follow me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you are the Time Lord," said Esprit, peering over the top of his glasses at the Doctor. "I must say, you're not what I expected."

"The feeling is mutual," said the Doctor, staring at the tiny, wizened man before him. The only thing that showed he could have more power than the others was a precious stone, hanging on a thick chain around his neck. The Doctor guessed it was something like an Earth opal. Esprit was sat at an ornately carved desk, his feet barely skimming the ground. The room was small and bare, except for a tapestry hanging behind Esprit that showed a war scene. He saw the Doctor looking at it.

"Ahh, that is—"

"The Time War," interrupted the Doctor, moving towards it. He put out a finger and touched the woven threads. "Those are my people. Time Lords." He looked at the rest of the tapestry. "Daleks. Their allies. Your people."

"It is an interesting piece," said Esprit, standing next to him. He barely came up to the Doctor's waist.

"They're all asleep!" said the Doctor, although he was not really surprised. He squinted at a grey block that was the central point of the picture. "What's that?"

"The generator," said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see another Espritan, and three very familiar humans. Stella waved cheerily at him. The Doctor beamed and moved towards them, engulfing Rose in a hug. Stella looked a little put out and stalked off to look at the tapestry. Jack rolled his eyes at the embracing couple and went to join her.

"How are you?" asked the Doctor, releasing her. "Did you have—"

"Nightmares, yes," said Rose, trying to grin. The picture of the Doctor dead was firmly imprinted on her mind. It was hard to find something to smile about.

"Me too," said the Doctor a little breathlessly, scrutinising her face. "Are you alright though?"

"Bit shaken," admitted Rose. Esprit cleared his throat.

"If I may," he asked.

"Go ahead," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I will not lie to you," said Esprit. "My people are in danger, we all are. The generator is becoming unstable."

"And you want my help," guessed the Doctor dully. "Some holiday this turned out to be."

"You have technology that is beyond ours," explained Esprit. "You would be able to take the generator somewhere else, somewhere deserted. Then we could live out our lives in the open air instead of this wretched fortress."

"Hang on a minute," said Jack. Esprit ignored him.

"There are children here, young children who will never see the outside," he said, his voice growing stronger and more angry. "Our part in the Time War destroyed their future." He fixed the Doctor with a stony glare. "You are different. You are _special_. You survived the Time War for a reason. You are a hero, destined to help and protect those who cannot save themselves.

"We have tried everything we can to destroy the generator, and with all our attempts it has become unstable. There will be a time in the future when even the fortress cannot protect us.

"Take it away. Take it far away from our planet, and give our children their futures." Esprit smiled softly. "It was no coincidence that the Gods brought you to us, Time Lord."

The Doctor was motionless for a while. All eyes were on him as he stood in silence.

"What do I have to do?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

If anyone can identify a quote from here or the relevance of some names, I'll award you with the prestigious, the amazing…Chubby Chub Chub Chub Award! You know you want it.

I'll be seeing you all, _across the horizon of _TIME!

Eevee


	6. Deceive your allies

**Within the Mirage Part Six**

**Notes: **My my. We _are _getting close to the end, aren't we? Well, I'm still ill, but not concussed anymore. So between thinking 'I'm gonna hurl, I'm gonna hurl', I have brought to you this most splendid update for your enjoyment. I am obviously very stupid. This chapter is _very _short, but has a very exciting cliff hanger that I think you'll all enjoy. Have fun, be well and read on.

**Morph: **Ah, you know the deal! You review mine, I review yours! ;) Ahahaha, awkwardness eh? Yes indeed…maybe in this chapter we shall discover more of Jack's dream. Ahahahaha…Well, if you were having freak outs that means I'm doing something right! Yeah, he wasn't being like, experimented on as such…they just wanted to check he actually was a Time Lord etc etc. I rather enjoyed it when he was zapped in episode six actually…ahhh…(dreamy eyes)…half n—ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**Jessie: **Ahhh Jessie. I'm glad you liked my students, they were fun to write. I loved making the Doctor act funny too! Well, Crag didn't lead Stella past his children, that's where she'd wandered off to. And the best way back from somewhere, as we all know, is the way you came! Enjoy the update. Four fingers, eh? Well, the bones in my left arm are fused together at the elbow so I can't rotate it...the human body is a weird and funky thing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I feel like a goldfish," announced Stella as she fixed her helmet into place.

"Yeah, they're not exactly the brink of fashion, are they?" agreed Rose. They were all wearing helmets to protect them from the particles, which was good, but the girls couldn't help complaining about the round transparent part at the front. Their faces looked strangely distorted behind the curved glass, and they really did look like they had their heads in fishbowls. Thankfully the rest of the helmet was normal enough, black and sleek, with a little box over the mouth which had the double use of being a filter, and a way of communicating with others wearing the helmets.

They were in the open air again, and now that they knew how dangerous the planet really was, the lush fields and sandy beaches didn't look as beautiful as they once had. They stood outside the fortress as several beefy looking Espritans moved the TARDIS next to them.

"As soon as you have the generator, take it away from here. You need not come back to us," said Esprit. "We have enjoyed having visitors," he said politely, inclining his head towards them.

"Yeah, it's been fun," said Jack sarcastically. Stella dug her elbow into him and started talking over him to disguise his rudeness.

"I hope your children enjoy being out in the open," she said to Crag as they piled into the TARDIS. He smiled at her, but not with his eyes. They stayed cold and unmoving as he watched the TARDIS disappear.

Esprit gave a heavy sigh. "Good luck to all of them." He turned and retreated to the safety of the fortress.

Crag stared at the spot where the TARDIS had been. He felt a tap on his arm and wheeled round angrily.

"What?" he roared. Curio cowered.

"N-nothing important Crag," he whimpered. "I just wanted to…congratulate you."

"What, on deceiving them? Lying to them?" yelled Crag. "They are going to their deaths!"

"But…your children," muttered Curio.

"My children will not be free," said Crag menacingly. "They will play in a sea that is red with blood. Those humans, the _last _Time Lord will _die _for their pleasure. That is _not _freedom."

"It had to be done," insisted Curio, his voice growing stronger. "Esprit was right to—"

"Esprit was _wrong_!" yelled Crag. He kicked the ground in anger.

"Our people were destroyed!" argued the smaller Espritan, although he kept well out of the range of Crag's fists.

"Does that make it right to destroy them?" he returned, his voice seething with hatred. "Is this what we have become? Murderers? Trying to save our own skin?" He stared out into the sea. "We will build our new lives on death."

"So be it," said Curio. He retired to the fortress.

"What day is this?" called Crag to the wind, flinging his arms out wide. "What day is this that we should deceive our allies?" His eyes stung and he rubbed them furiously. He stared out across the island, his sharp eyesight picking out the cave where the TARDIS would land. He made up his mind and started running towards it.

"I would rather die," he muttered between breaths. "Than watch while Esprit destroys them."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The cave was, like many other caves, dark and damp. Rose could hear a regular tapping noise, muffled but still decipherable. She passed it off as water dripping from the rock above them and ignored it.

"Esprit said it was just around here," muttered the Doctor, more to himself than anyone else. He looked tense and on edge, chewing the inside of his lip. Rose had never seen him nervous before. She took his hand, and was rewarded when he smiled at her. "Nothing to be worried about Rose," he said cheerfully. "We'll be out of here before you can say—"

"Bomb?" suggested Stella as she rounded the corner first. The Doctor dropped Rose's hand and charged to the front of the group. His eyes settled on what Stella had now decided was the scariest sight of her life.

They had come to a hollowed out space that was almost perfectly circular. The roof was domed and smooth, and the walls were curved and even. Small alcoves had been cut into the rock at various points, and a small white stone block was set dead in the centre.

Surprisingly enough, it was not the room, the alcoves nor the stone that was particularly frightening.

Upon the stone lay a small grey box. It had a glass panel cut into one of the sides, and two cylindrical towers stuck on top that were discharging the particles. They were so high in density here that the box was surrounded by a sort of mist.

This was also not particularly frightening.

The clock set on top of the box was the frightening part. It was counting down, and it had to be said that there was not a lot of time left.

They watched the digits, transfixed, held in their places by terror.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Told ya there was a good cliffie.


	7. Shrapnel

**Within the Mirage Part Seven**

**Notes: **Well, I'm back. I update quick when I'm ill cos I have nothing else to do! So I'm sat here with a large bowl of tinned pineapple, keen to get going. I need to dig them out of a HUGE hole I put them in…don't worry. I have pineapple. We'll work something out. I'm going to play around with the POV in this chapter too…I hope it works out. Wish me cookies!

**Tai: **Reading your reviews made me so happy in my poor ill state. I like being mean to characters because then it makes me seem all the nicer when I'm nice to them! You didn't get the Chubby Award but I'm glad you liked my ninth in this…I thought it was terrifically funny to have him acting all squiffy. I TOLD you it was a good cliffie! Ahh, you see, they're not really evil…we'll go a bit deeper into that in this chappie or the next, but I promise you they're not ruthless and horrid, like my last baddie. As ever I feel so honoured by your reviews I want to skip around happily picking flowers…and you wonder why I wanted to help you get your muse back! And…who said the bomb would be disabled?

**Becsy: **Translating your reviews is the most fun anyone can have. You are almost certainly insane and I love it. I can't guess your quote…(smeg)…but I'm glad no one believed my little red herring. I wouldn't make Stella evil…she's too…well…NICE. She couldn't ever be evil! Yes I was very hyper…and now I have PINEAPPLE. Just think what that could do to my writing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jack's POV**

It's at a time like this that I'm glad I know how to swear in sixteen different languages.

I watched the numbers ticking down and knew I had to act quickly.

My first thought was for Rose and Stella. The Doctor would have to make his own way out of this one.

But then I felt an arm around my waist, yanking me back towards the cave's mouth. Damn it was strong. I figured it was the Doctor, but I looked down and saw it was…blue.

Crag had grabbed both of us, me and the Doctor, and left our girls behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Rose's POV**

It's at a time like this that I wish I'd listened when we did circuits at school.

I watched the numbers ticking down and found I couldn't move.

It's not that I didn't want to. My mind was screaming at my legs to move, but I just couldn't. I stayed still, numb, frozen.

I heard the Doctor crying out behind me and turned my head. He was being dragged away.

Is this how I die?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Stella's POV**

_7…_

_6…_

I've never been one for heroics, so don't ask me why I did it. I just knew I had to get out of the way, get both of us out of the way. It was too late to run for the entrance. I had to use what was available.

One of the most important things I've ever learnt is that you _always _have assets, no matter how dire the situation.

I flung myself at Rose, forcing us both into an alcove. It was the only chance we had.

_2…_

_1…_

_0…_

It meant I ended up as the human shield.

I could _feel _Rose screaming. It was incredibly creepy.

Heat and noise roared against us, singing my clothes, which by the way were expensive! If that hadn't pissed me off enough, I could smell my hair singing too. But that wasn't the worst of it of course.

My granddad couldn't walk. He'd been injured in the war, got something in his leg. He called it shrapnel.

I guess that's what buried itself in my back. I've never been stabbed, so I can't make a comparison. I just know it was a thousand times more painful than breaking my nose. But then again…

I'd always thought it would hurt…more. Sure, I screamed. I cried. But I think I was in shock so I didn't feel the worst of it just then.

My skin was hot with blood but the sound had stopped and I knew we'd made it.

I would have slumped to the ground just then but I felt Rose grab my hand and pull me away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rose?" The Doctor broke free of Crag's grasp at last and rushed towards her. There was blood on her clothes. She shook her head.

"Not me," she said grimly as Stella crumbled to the ground. The Doctor looked at her properly and recoiled.

"She…what?" He looked utterly confused and for the first time, helpless.

"Later," said Rose. "Get her to an infirmary." Nobody moved. "Go on, NOW!" Crag strode towards the girl and hoisted her gently over his shoulder.

"Shall I take her back to the fortress?" he asked. "Our medics can—"

"Yes, take her there," said the Doctor.

"But Doctor, they just tried to kill us," Jack pointed out.

"She needs care urgently," said the Doctor. "I can't give it to her. Besides…I think I should have a little chat with Esprit, don't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he ran determinedly for the fortress.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked Rose.

"Just…shock," she said. "But I'm fine."

"What exactly happened in there?" he persisted.

"Stella saved my life," she said. Jack stopped and watched her as she kept walking, dumbfounded.

"Stella?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stella?"

She opened her eyes.

"Ow," she complained. "Where am I? _Another_ hospital?"

"Another hospital," said the Doctor, smiling at her from the end of her bed. Stella was irresistibly reminded of nearly every Harry Potter film, where Harry would wake up after having his bones removed or his head cracked open to find the kindly Dumbledore sat next to him eating a Chocolate Frog . "You're at the fortress."

"They're not killing us now?" she asked.

"Not at the moment," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Funnily enough, like I've had shrapnel in my back," she said dryly. "I presume that's what it was?" He nodded.

"Glass and metal from the generator," he explained. "You were lucky."

"Guess so," she said. She felt tired, and was having a little difficulty breathing due to the tight bandages wound around her torso. She clutched her hand to hr heart dramatically. "Tell me Doctor. Will I ever rollerblade again?"

"You'll be fine," he said, grinning at her. He didn't say anything for a moment, but he looked like he was going to. Stella kept quiet and listened.

"Rose and Jack seem to think…" He struggled to say what was on his mind. "They think that you think…you don't fit in? Is that right?" When Stella didn't answer, he continued. "So I thought I'd tell you you're wrong."

"Oh good," said Stella, trying to squirm into a more upright position and finding it very painful. She slumped back into the pillow again. "You're not spoiling your perfect record of doing so then."

"Just shut up for a second," he said. "When I was asleep, I dreamt I lost all three of you. And thinking of you leaving the team…it hurt quite a bit more than I would have thought."

"The key word there Doc is 'dreamt'," quipped Stella. "So you're having a guilt trip, huh? Is that why you're going all Dumbledore on me? Next you'll tell me I have to save the world."

"You know as well as I do how realistic those fantasies were," he said, trying to keep his temper.

"Look, it doesn't matter," said Stella, playing the part of 'bored teenager' very convincingly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Obviously I do, because you're not getting it yet!" said the Doctor. "Stella, I don't just take anyone. I only take the best."

"And you have Rose and Jack," she said, turning her face away. "I'm just the whiny ordinary teenager you felt sorry for."

"I know what you did today," said the Doctor. "I know you saved Rose's life. If you wanted to save the world, congratulations, because you saved the most important part of mine." Stella let lose a little gasp. He got up and started pacing. "You think travelling with me means we have to be best of friends all the time? You're wrong, and yes I'll keep telling you that, because you know what, Strawberry?"

He moved around the bed so he could look at her properly. "You ARE just the whiny ordinary Stella Brinley I took pity on, but I _chose _to take you with me. Esprit seems to think I'm a hero, the great Doctor." He crouched down to her level. "At the moment, the only hero here is you."

Stella felt her eyes burning and knew she was crying, but for once she didn't care. She gave him a watery smile and he returned it with one of his mad grins.

"I've spoken to Esprit."

"What did you say?" she asked, clambering out of the bed and reaching for her trainers.

"I persuaded him it would be best if he stood down as leader of Tranquillity," he said vaguely. "Crag's in charge now."

"What did you _really _say?" she asked, laughing at him. He just smiled and wouldn't say. He offered his arm to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked. But Stella had found something interesting in her fleece pocket.

"Almost," she said. "There's just one thing I have to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're in big trouble Esprit," the Doctor had announced just ten minutes ago. He charged into his office. Esprit looked up, an expression of mild confusion on his face.

"Did you get rid of the generator Doctor?" he asked. "I told you there would be no need to visit us again."

The Doctor slammed something down on his desk. It was a jagged piece of metal, stained with something that looked like dried blood.

"I got rid of the generator alright," he said venomously. "You complete idiot! You knew the generator had a timer on it and you used us to save your own precious skin!" Esprit looked at the metal through his glasses with interest.

"So it is gone?" he asked. The Doctor turned a very intriguing shade of red.

"You miscalculated Esprit," he said quietly, so quietly that the little man had to lean forwards to hear him. He surprised him with sadistic enjoyment by yelling when he next spoke. "That bloody thing exploded while we were still in the cave!" Esprit jumped and scowled at him.

"I assure you, that was never my intention," he said irritably. "I wanted to get rid of the generator. I knew it would detonate soon and I wasn't sure how widely the explosion would reach. I just wanted to be sure my people would be _safe_."

"They're not your people anymore Esprit," said the Doctor calmly. "I organised quite an interesting little ballot. It seems the large majority would like a new leader."

"Impossible!" cried Esprit.

"Crag is in charge now, he'll be collecting your little jewel some time soon," continued the Doctor, who was now ignoring him. "It's also been decided to use the planet's _original _name again, the one it had before the Time War. Your little French connection was cute, but not cute enough."

Esprit bristled. "You cannot—"

"Oh I can," said the Doctor, slamming his fist down on the table so that the piece of shrapnel jumped. "I'll be visiting again Esprit, very soon in fact. And if things haven't changed around here…" He let the sentence hang in the air impressively as he left, calling after him, "Next time, pick on someone your own size!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta da! Hope you liked it! Review now please.


	8. Sweet dreams

**Within the Mirage Part Eight**

**Notes: **Well, unless I'm very mistaken this shall be the last chapter! Everything seems to have more or less sorted itself out now, just a few loose ends and we'll be done! No individual notes, but I would like to say a massive LOL to both Becsy and Tai, both of who's review made me laugh. Becsy's because it was completely spazzoid as usual, and Tai's because she referred to me as god! ;) Thanks guys. Enjoy!

I'm also offering the Chubby Award...of course, you'll have to read my next fic as well to find out if you've won it! Happy searching!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey! You two!" Stella was trying her best to run but ended up limping enthusiastically. The two children she was trying to reach looked very alarmed, but didn't run away. They just gazed at her with their big violet eyes.

"Hi!" said Stella, beaming down at them as they fiddled with the grass underneath them. They were still a little uncertain of grass, and Elka was positive that, when they appeared, she would be very scared of clouds. The older girl sat down next to them heavily, clutching her back. "I'm Stella."

"You're the one who got beat up," said Elka, slipping her thumb into her mouth.

"Oh good, you've heard of me," said Stella happily. "I haven't got very much time, but I wanted to ask you a question."

Elka and Telson looked very puzzled. Unless it was 'Have you tidied your room?', grown ups didn't usually ask them questions.

Stella took their silence as a sign to carry on, so she did. "Do you two like growing things?"

"M-Mummy says we've grown lots," stammered Telson, who was very confused. He tried not to look at the strange girl who was wrapped in bandages. She had strange eyes. They were blue. And her skin was almost pink.

"No, I meant plants. Do you like growing plants?" asked Stella brightly.

"We've never tried," announced the twins in stereo. Stella beamed as if Christmas had come early. She rummaged in the pocket of her trousers and presented them with a strange brown nut.

"This is a horse chestnut," she said slowly, pushing it into Elka's hand. "On Earth, children call them conkers. If you're really good, p'raps your Mummy and Daddy will show you how to grow it, hmm?"

Elka turned the nut over in her little blue hand, feeling the smoothness of its shell. "Thank you," she said in awe.

"Let me see!" demanded Telson, snatching it from his sister. He inspected it closely. "Wow…"

Stella laughed and got up. "Have fun," she said, waving as she left them.

"Come on Stella!" yelled Jack's head from around the door of the TARDIS.

"Coming!" she replied. She paused to look at the landscape in front of her. Everywhere she looked, there were people, Crag's people. The people of Farfalla.

It looked right and natural.

For the first time that day, she felt glad the generator had blown up, regardless of her back. They'd restored a whole generation's freedom; that was enough.

She laughed. _Maybe they'll tell stories about us one day. We'll be the stuff of legend._

"The Doctor says he's going to fly away without you!" warned Jack. Stella grinned and stepped into the TARDIS.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella heard a tap at her door. "Come in. Hi Rose," she said in greeting. Rose looked bemused.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Stella was sat cross legged on her bed with her hands on her knees.

"I was reminded of a Buffy episode," she admitted. "Willow gets her skin eaten and then…grows it back again. I was amusing myself by seeing if I could repair the shredded stuff on my back." She smiled.

"Weird," laughed Rose.

"I didn't think it would work, I was just bored," she said defensively.

"About that…"

"This is the part where you pour out your thanks, promise to be my slavey girl for the rest of your days, love me forever, do anything you can to repay me…" Stella arched an eyebrow.

"My version was shorter than that," said Rose. "I just wanted to say thanks, because what you did probably saved my life."

"I know," said Stella happily. "I think I've passed my initiation test now, right?"

"There is no initiation test," said Rose. "Except that one where _you _are the slavey girl…anyway, we'll be landing soon."

"Where are we going now?" asked Stella with interest. Rose just tapped her nose and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is she?" asked Jack, glancing up from his mug of coffee as Rose entered the control room.

"Bored," she said. "She's trying to regrow her skin using the power of her mind and a Buffy episode."

"Course she is," replied Jack, giving her a lopsided smile. There was a pause for a moment.

"What is _with _you two?" Rose burst out suddenly.

"Who two?" asked the Doctor, from his position at the console.

"Stella and Jack. They've been acting…" Rose couldn't quite put her finger on it. "There's _something _strange going on. Stella won't tell me what she dreamt about either."

"Proves nothing," said Jack quickly. The Doctor looked up.

"There _is _something going on, isn't there?" he teased.

"No! Me and Stella? Ridiculous," said Jack overconfidently, burning his mouth on his coffee. "Can I help it if I'm the most attractive person on this ship?"

"Oh come on," said the Doctor. "I'm way prettier than you." They laughed, and he pretended to be insulted. "If you're going to go and see Stella, go now. We'll be stopping soon." Jack fidgeted, then finally decided to go.

"I'm only going because she's bored," he insisted. Rose just laughed.

"You don't _really _think…?"

"Those two?" Rose bit her lip. "I don't think so."

"Pity," said the Doctor. "If they were they'd probably spend less time bugging us."

"Somebody's feeling sour," teased Rose, sitting in one of the beaten up chairs.

"How can I with you around?" he said in possibly the most charming voice Rose had ever heard him use. She coloured quickly, and looked away to disguise it. "Ahaha, now who's acting strange?" The glint in his eye told her that was exactly the response he wanted. She thumped him.

"That was underhanded," she protested.

"Seemed to work though, didn't it?" he pointed out mischievously. He sighed. "This is useless. The TARDIS won't budge; she's being stubborn for some reason."

"Maybe because Stella needs some time off?" asked Rose.

"If she's bored, she can't possibly feel that bad," said the Doctor. He swore quietly. "She won't be moved. Ah well, we should be safe in this boring little patch of empty space."

"After boring old Tranquillity? I doubt it," said Rose. "I'm going to bed, you wanna come?" She said it so naturally it took a while to process. The Doctor's head jerked in response. He looked completely flustered.

"I…" He gaped at her. "_What _did you say?" Rose tried to look nonchalant, but couldn't help smiling. He relaxed as she went into gales of laughter at his expense. "It wasn't that funny."

"Your…face!" gasped Rose. "Oh that was priceless, _priceless_…"

"Go to bed," said the Doctor grumpily.

"Oh come on, don't sulk, you know it only turns me on," said Rose between laughter. The Doctor ignored her and went back to his work and gradually her giggles subsided. He thought she'd finally gone but was extremely surprised to find she was very much still in the room. She pressed her lips against his cheek softly and walked away without another word.

He gulped. This was new territory. "Sweet dreams Rose!" he called after her. She turned in the doorway and smiled in the transfixing way only she could.

"Sweet dreams Doctor."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Heehee! I hope you liked that my dears, because I so enjoyed writing it! I think I've tied everything up, drop me a line if I haven't. Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review…now press that button one last time!

Eevee

Note to Roy: For the love of all things cheesy Roy, review the damn fic! Crawdie will be in the Nile with anger if you don't.


	9. Just for fun

**Within the Mirage Epilogue**

**Notes: **I know, I know. I said it was over, but it wouldn't leave me alone! Besides, I know you were all DYING to find out what Jack dreamt of, yes? And you know I love humour. Oh yes. It's time has come.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The setting was Switzerland, the snowy mountainous expensive film location part. The sun was just slipping beneath the rocky horizon, and inside a secret base cut into the mountain side, secret agent Jack Harkness (007…and a half) was about to make his most thrilling escape ever.

"You vill never get away! Never!" cried Johannes Van der Schmutt. Jack smiled and held up a pair of handcuffs that made the German spit in anger.

"I think you'll find I already have," he said smoothly.

"Seize him!" screamed Van der Schmutt. Some anonymous henchmen came into frame. Jack floored them all with ease. Van der Schmutt rose to his feet, dropping his cat.

"You tink you can defeat me that easily?" he said, giving him a weird high pitched giggle. "Too bad for you-hoo!"

Jack just raised an eyebrow and tossed his watch to the floor. Van der Schmutt looked at it, bewildered.

"You try to stop me with a digital watch?" he asked. The watch beeped innocently as Jack dived out of the window onto the jet ski that was waiting for him. He slammed his fist onto a button on the very high-tech dashboard as he roared off into the night. The watch exploded obediently and the base erupted into a ball of flame, which of course Jack avoided.

He sped down the hillside, pulling on a very sexy pair of ski goggles. Of course, this was not the end of Van der Schmutt.

The mechanical growl of two more jet skis could be heard over Jack's own. The explosion of bullets that narrowly missed him told his keen secret agent senses that they were carrying…some form of weapon…

Not to worry though, because a well placed forest was rushing towards them, courtesy of the extravagant budget. Jack steered the jet ski so it looked as though it would crash into a tree, deceiving the one behind him so that the German met the tree, and he met the open air. One down, one to go.

He pressed another button. Two rockets launched from the back of the jet ski, without pausing to wonder where they had been hiding before this in the small, sleek machine. Dutifully they shot towards the second jet ski. The hapless German riding it could be heard to swear violently before he too was incinerated.

Jack rode on, the wind whipping his hair into a ruggedly handsome style as he neared a small log cabin that really had no place in the deserted mountain side. Despite this, there was obviously some form of fire blazing inside from the light spilling onto the snow. The secret agent skidded to an unnecessarily showy halt at the door, climbing from the machine. He took off his ski goggles and swept back his hair as he flung open the door, disturbing a beautiful young woman who was sat inside. The bedroom door was left temptingly open, and the woman's eyes glinted in the firelight as she reclined on the sofa, seeming to have no other purpose in the story than to look attractive.

She looked suspiciously like Stella, but was wearing a lot less.

She got to her feet as he crossed the floor to meet her. Taking her in his arms, he smiled his most charming smile.

"Coming to bed, Miss Brinley?" he whispered. She gasped.

"But Mr Harkness! We barely know each other!" she said, smiling just a little. Jack grinned.

"Ah yes," he said, kissing her neck. "But you forget…I'm the hero. I've just blown up several Germans and I have…" He kissed her again. "…ruggedly handsome hair." He gazed into her eyes and she stared right back. "And doesn't that turn you on?"

Stella had to admit that it did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh MAN that was fun to write. I think I just destroyed every single respectable spy book there is. I know it was unnecessary…but if any of my regulars can honestly say they didn't enjoy it, THEN you can send me death threats. Oh goodness…(laughs to herself)…that was so much fun…AND SO POINTLESS!

Eevee


End file.
